Watching Young Justice Invasion
by Sparrow-Talon
Summary: I didn't see any of the watching YJ Invasion so I made one
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_**-Lair of Darkness- **_

A 19 year old with black hair, pale skin and blood red eyes finished dressing after showering and put on a black and red dress. ( pin/453385887463214941/) 

Her wings, tail and horns materialized (there are two slits in the back of the dress where the wings fit) and she walked into her Lair.

"Azeragh kornarjm, Young Justice corniar esn shaore" she chanted, as she sent her magic out.

The Lair was redecorated into a movie theatre-like room and people began appearing.

_**-Reyes Residence (2015)- **_

Jaime had the Scarab for a week now and it was still telling him to kill everyone. He was hoping that it would be quiet so that he could finish up with his homework. No luck.

{Unknown energy surge heading this way}

Right when the AI finished reporting, Jaime found himself in a theatre.

Milagro was watching TV when she blinked and found herself in-between her parents in a theatre.

_**-Work Places- **_

Alberto and Bianca Reyes were working when they appeared in a theatre.

_**-Mount Justice (2015)- **_

Nightwing was looking into the new Blue Beetle when he and the rest of the team appeared in a movie theatre.

_**-Crock-West Residence- **_

Wally and Artemis were what-evering when they appeared in a theatre.

_**-Longshadow Residence (2015)- **_

Tye was finishing up his homework and listening to his mother and her new boyfriend, Maurice, talk when he blinked and was sitting by Jaime in a movie theatre-like room.

Maurice and Mrs. Longshadow were talking about whatever courters talk about when they appeared in a room filled with heroes and civilians.

_**-With Ed, Asami and Virgil- **_

The three were doing their own things when they were taken to the Lair of Darkness.

_**-Slave Camp (2056)- **_

Bart Allen was finishing up with his time machine when his world changed, and he was in a retro movie theatre.

_** -Lair of Darkness- **_

The girl smiled, showing her fangs, and clapped her hands in front of her.

"Hello heroes, soon-to-be heroes and civilians" she greeted, "my name is Acerbus De Mare, you can call me Acerbus for short, call me Acer' and I will take you to my torture chamber"

"Why are we here?!" La'gaan demanded, standing up.

"I was getting to that" Acerbus grumbled before projecting her voice once again, "I brought ya'll here to watch ya'lls future" She smirked, "you cannot leave until the season ends"

"Season?" Tye asked, eyes narrowing.

"Yes season. Khaji, please do not kill or harm anyone here" Acerbus requested, looking at Jaime.

{Is there a reason why you are protective of these fleshbags?}

'They will help Jaime Reyes in the mere future.'

{Understood. I will only harm or kill when necessary}

"Great. Everyone and anyone who gets into a fight will be tortured by my twin" Acerbus warned.

"You will not remember this happening until the end of it happening for you, for time line safety. This is called 'Young Justice: Invasion'. Enjoy!"

She disappeared, and the screen lit up.


	2. Happy New Year

**_To Shiranai Atsune: Thank you! I can't wait to write more! I don't know if I will be doing Outsider's as well. I didn't do Season 1 because I like Invasion a lot more._**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**THE WATCHTOWER  
JANUARY 1, 03:21, EST TIME ZONE **

"Wow"s came from the civilians, soon-to-be heroes and the heroes who never been to the Watch Tower, it was amazing!

**Batman, Robin, Aquaman, Aqualad, Red Tornado and Captain Marvel are sitting around the table in the meeting room on the Watchtower. Six Leaguers are displayed on a holo-screen: Martian Manhunter, John Stewart, Wonder Woman, Hawkwoman, Superman, and Batman. **

**Robin: The entire League was under Savage's spell for just over a day. We've accounted for most of that time, but these six went missing for a full sixteen hours we can't account for. **

"Why did 'Savage' put you under a spell?" Milagro asked.

"He's a bad guy and wanted to ruin the reputation of heroes" Booster Gold explained, he glanced at the girl before looking away.

"Oh" the girl murmured.

**Batman: Sixteen hours. What did we do? **

{Possibly invade a planet and attack}

Jaime glared at the annoying Scarab attached to his spine.

**Fade to black **

**Opens on a snowy park before moving below ground. Superboy is running through a sewer tunnel, and skids to a stop next to a pile of clay. He kneels and feels it, then throws it to the side. A clay tendril comes up out of the water, wraps around him and pulls him into a surfacing Clayface. **

**Clayface: roars You always fall for this gag! laughs Superboy struggles to escape but is slowly pulled deeper into Clayface's body Struggle all you want, kid! Even a Kryptonian has to breath! laughs again **

Everyone gave Superboy worried looks.

**Miss Martian: from off screen Let him go. flies in and becomes visible and uses telekinesis to pull Clayface away from Superboy. Superboy falls free, gasping for breath. Clayface attacks with a roar **

"GO MEGAN!" Beast Boy cheered.

{The Martian is dangerous}

Jaime huffed and whispered, "you don't know that", causing those who heard (Especially SB and SM) to look at him funny.

Jaime bit his bottom lip and looked away from the judgmental stares.

**Miss Martian: telepathically Delta squad, we've flushed the target. Convert on our signal. **

**Clayface: We can play at this all day, missy. Nothing you can do can hurt me! **

{The Clayface is a pile of mud, all the idiots need to do it throw a block of methamphetamine}

Jaime was so close on snapping at the annoying AI.

Tye noticed his friend's behavior and placed a hand on his shoulder before whispering.

"Are you alright?"

Jaime only nodded; his gaze focused on the TV.

**Robin runs past behind Clayface and throws two Batarangs at him. They embed in his back, electrifying him. Clayface's head turns, and he laughs. He ejects the Batarangs with ease. **

**Clayface: That don't work anymore! **

**Superboy: reaching into pocket, pulling out a small capsule Then try this! **

** Clayface turns with a roar. Superboy flicks the capsule into his tapping mouth. It goes down Clayface's throat. He gags, and the capsule explodes inside him. Foam begins to burst from his body, rendering him immobile. **

**Superboy: Distraction went off as planned, Robin. Thanks. **

**Robin: stepping from shadows Just happy it worked. **

**An alligator comes from a nearby pipe, reverting to Beast Boy's natural form. **

**Beast Boy: Aww, man, is it over already? I didn't even get a souvenir for the trophy room. **

**Blue Beetle: Flying in from off screen Eww, dude, I think that smell qualifies. **

Jaime froze in shock, his eyes widening in shock.

'What am I doing there?!'

{I do not know, but this is good. We can destroy the heroes from within.}

Jaime forced himself from yelling at the Scarab. But Tye noticed something was bothering his friend and was planning on finding out what.

**Bumblebee flies in, circling Clayface's head. He follows her progress. She grows to normal size, and lands beside Miss Martian and Superboy. **

**Miss Martian: removes hood, touches the ear piece Delta squad to Cave, target neutralized. **

**Nightwing: over radio Good work, Delta. Come on home. Nightwing out. **

**GOTHAM CITY  
JANUARY 1, 16:16, EST TIME ZONE  
FIVE YEARS LATER **

**La'gaan: Neptune's beard. You did it to me again. I don't care how many years you trained as Robin and then Nightwing. One of these days, you're mine, chum. **

**Wing: I don't doubt it, Lagoon Boy. **

**COMPUTER: Recognized: Superboy, B-04. Miss Martian, B-05. Bumblebee, B-17. Beast Boy, B-19. Robin, B-20. Blue Beetle, B-22. **

**Mal: Slow down, beautiful. Wanna tell you what's on for tonight. **

**Bumblebee: Ohh, sorry, Mal, I can't. I'm already late for a lab session with Dr. Palmer. Rain check, okay? **

**Mal: Rain check. Sure. **

**La'gaan: Welcome home, Angelfish. **

**Miss M: Thank you, La'gaan. **

**Mm, mm. Mm. **

**WOLF: Arrr. **

**SUPERBOY: I'm hitting the showers. **

**Blue deactivation armour, turning into Jaime: Now, that sounds like a plan. You know, for you, hermano. **

The Reyes family and Tye gasped in shock, they looked at their son/friend/brother. Jaime shrank in on himself, diverting most of his energy into keeping the Scarab from taking control and attacking.

Booster Gold narrowed his eyes at the boy and the Green Lanterns stiffened, all of them recognized the Reach Tech.

Acerbus appeared as the screen paused, "everything will be explained in episode... 9 or 10"

"But he's a-!"

Acerbus cut the older time traveler off with a glare.

"Sixteen-year-old boy who would rather die than harm anyone" the host snarled, her eyes flashing blood red, "and I'm sure that you would understand that when you see episode 11"

She looked at Jaime and spoke in a different language, he nodded, and she dipped her head before returning her attention on everyone else.

"Bart Allen, please come here for a moment" the girl called.

Bart stiffened before slowly standing up and walking over. Acerbus slung her arm around his thin shoulders and side-hugged him.

"Everyone, this is Bart "Impulse" Allen. Grandson of Barry Allen, the Flash. Ya'll will be meeting him in episode 6. Bart sit next to Jaime"

Bart slowly listened to the command and glanced at Jaime uneased. He was surprised to see the monster of his time look at him and smile kindly instead of his usual evil smirk.

**Robin: Clayface is safely back in his Arkham cell. **

**NW: Good work. **

**Rob: I didn't do much. I just... **

Nightwing frowned before looking at the new Robin.

"Don't sell yourself short"

**CAPTAIN ATOM [ON-SCREEN]: Emergency alert. United Nations headquarters is under attack. **

**Mal: Beta's only two blocks away. **

**Nightwing: Captain Atom, the team's Beta Squad is in the vicinity. ETA: three minutes. **

**Guard 1: Freeze. **

**[GRUNTING] **

**[SNIFFS] **

**[SPEAKING IN INTERLAC] **

**[THUDDING] **

**Guard: Aah! **

**[SPEAKING IN INTERLAC] **

{Translating}

Jaime glanced at his back before listening to what the alien said with a frown.

"Show?" the boy questioned.

{It is the closest translation for 'warning'}

"Oh"

**Fake Secretary Person: Please. I don't understand. I don't know what you want. **

**COMPUTER: Translating Interlac. **

**Main Man: [IN ENGLISH] So that's how you wanna play it? Fine. Contract calls for the Main Man to put on a show for the locals. So one more time. Surrender or die. **

**Fake Secretary Person: Contract? Show? **

**Main Man: Die it is. **

**[GRUNTS] **

**Batgirl: Wonder Girl, keep him busy. I'll get Secretary General Tseng to safety. **

**Wondergirl: All over it, Batgirl. **

**LOBO: Ah... **

**Fake Tseng: Who are you'? Where are you taking me'? **

**BG: Unh Down. **

**WG: Okay, big guy, let's see how much punishment you can... Aah! **

**[WONDER GIRL YELLS THEN GRUNTS] **

**[SPEAKS IN INTERLAC] **

**Mainman: Keezy fem thinks she can take down the Main Man? **

**[SPEAKS IN INTERLAC] **

**BG: We'll get you out through the general assembly building. **

**TSENG: Aah! Unh! **

**BATGIRL: Unh! **

**[LOBO GROWLS] **

**[TSENG GRUNTS] **

**[LOBO GRUNTS] **

**WG: Hold it, Clownface. We weren't done dancing. **

**Mainman: Keezy fem. **

**WG: Yeah, yeah, "keezy fem." I've been called worse, I think. **

Jaime snorted, "I sure hope so"

"Huh?" WG looked at him confused.

"Keezy Fem means little female or small girl" the Scarab-wielder explained.

"How do you know that?"

"The armour translates"

She slowly nodded.

The Bats frowned at this, they didn't know his armour could do that, but then again, they didn't know that much about his armour in the first place.

**[LAUGHING] **

**WONDER GIRL: Aah! **

**[WONDER GIRL GRUNTS] **

**Batgirl: When I move, run. **

**[BATGIRL GRUNTING] **

**Mainman: Planet of the keezy fem. **

**[BEEPING] **

**Guy: Aah! **

**[GRUNTING] **

**Guy: Aah! **

**Mainman: Time to die, Krolo. **

**[GABBLING] **

**[GROWLS] **

**Both: No! **

**WG: Ew. **

**[GRUNTING] **

**[SPEAKING IN INTERLAC] **

**The Main Man's contract's complete. Keezy fem, your world's your world. **

**[WONDER GIRL AND BATGIRL GRUNT] **

**[GRUNTING] **

**[SPEAKING IN INTERLAC] **

**WG: I think… I think Clownface was some kind of alien. **

**BG: And that's not even the scary part. **

**NEWSCASTER: See? See? **

Everyone groaned, they hated this guy.

**GGG (con): The big alien rips open the phony Secretary Tseng, and pulls out the little alien. Oh, I know what you're saying, folks. "Good old G. Gordon's lost it. What's this, the 8 billionth time he's run that clip?" But that's because I'm trying to wake you up. Turn and look at the person next to you, my friends. How can you be sure he or she is even human? When is the all-mighty Justice League going to find a way to scan for these aliens? Who exactly are they trying to protect? Okay, sure, Superman and the Manhunter from Mars seem to be on the side of the angels. But that's two aliens in the good column, and two in the bad. Let's see if we can get some answers. **

**Cat Grant: Thanks, Gordon. This is Cat Grant at the Hall of Justice. I'm going to try and get a statement from the two newest members, Zatanna and Rocket. **

**Zatanna: No comment. **

"Yeah! Go Zatanna!" Beastboy cheered.

**CC: Miss Grant, I've told you, the League will issue a statement soon. **

**GGG: Did you see that, folks? That was League public liaison officer Catherine Cobert, literally stonewalling GBS' own Cat Grant. What's the League hiding? We know it provides safe haven for a Kryptonian and a Martian, but what if that's not all? What if the Amazons came from outer space? Or the Atlanteans? How do we really know Flash isn't an alien? **

{Does this human require his missing brain?}

Jaime couldn't stop the laugh from escaping his mouth.

Bart looked at him confused but then remembered the stories. They said he always talked to 'himself', but it turned out it was actually the Scarab that as attached to his spine.

**Idiot (I-I mean GGG) (con): Or Hawkman? Or Icon? What are they keeping from the real Earthlings like us? **

**COMPUTER: Recognized: Zatanna, 25. Rocket, 26. **

**GL: The big guy's Lobo. He's an intergalactic bounty hunter. Extremely dangerous, but not likely to return. The little guy's another story. That's a Krolotean, and Kroloteans always travel in packs. Meaning more of them are on Earth. **

**MMH: I believe my friend may have vital information on that point. Some of you have not met Adam Strange of S.T.A.R. Labs' Erdel Initiative. He is the scientist responsible for maintaining the Zeta-Beam technology we use for teleportation. **

**SUPERBOY (Mind Link): I was wondering why a stranger was allowed on the top-secret Watchtower. **

**MMH: And he has a story to tell. **

**Strange: Uh, it's a little involved. Uh, wish I had visual aids or something. **

**MMH: I can assist you. We are all linked, Adam. What you remember, we will see. **

**Strange: Uh, great. **

**STRANGE (con): Well, I was performing a routine Zeta-Tube upgrade when something went wrong. And I found myself transported halfway across the galaxy to a planet called Rann. There was a scientist there. Sardath. He was conducting his own experiments in enhanced… very enhanced Zeta-Beam technology. It took weeks to establish even basic communication, but Sardath eventually made me understand some of his Zeta tech had been stolen. **

**GL: Fits the Krolotean M.O. Their entire culture revolves around stolen tech. **

**Strange: Sardath detected transmissions between a single location on Rann, and multiple locations on Earth. He was attempting to trace those when he accidentally transported me to Rann. He gave me this. It detects trace Zeta radiation and can pinpoint all the locations where Kroloteans have beamed to Earth. **

**Batzy: Then I'm ordering a two-pronged attack. We'll stage simultaneous raids on every Krolotean target on Earth while a contingent of leaguers travels to Rann with Strange to cut the Kroloteans off at the source. **

**Strange: Ahem. Uh, we might have a problem with that second prong. Totally unclear on the why, but Earthlings are persona non grata in Rann's corner of the galaxy, and these six leaguers are wanted criminals. **

**What? **

**NW: Batman, it's the missing 15 hours. **

"I thought it was sixteen hours?" Jaime questioned.

"It was, it was a typo" Acerbus stated.

"But he spoke, not wrote"

"So?"

**Batman: Agreed. Five years ago, Vandal Savage took complete mental control of the entire Justice League. These exact six leaguers went missing for 15 hours. **

**GL: It never even occurred to us that Vandal might have sent us into space. I'll alert Hal. He and Guy are on Oa with the Green Lantern Corps. **

**Someone: Meanwhile, we have 15 other active leaguers to send to Rann to investigate. **

**Strange: You're not getting it. There's a planetary watch alert out on Rann for every leaguer. **

**NW: Not all of us are leaguers. I can send a squad to handle the Rann end of things, and to find out more about those missing 15 hours without causing an intergalactic incident. **

**Batman: Do it. **

**Male: Uh, if you're going, don't wear that shirt. **

**ZATANNA: You know that thing about you not being leaguers... you three still have an open invitation to… **

**NIGHTWING: We know, Z. **

**MISS MARTIAN: But we're all pretty happy. **

**SUPERBOY: Where we are. **

Almost everyone was amused by how the three finished each other's sandwiches (NOT A TYPO).

**NIGHTWING: All hands on deck. The League and the Team will hit 14 Krolotean Zeta locations simultaneously. Your priorities are to destroy all Zeta-Tubes or platforms, and search for any humans the aliens may have abducted. As always, Mal is ops manager, coordinating comm from here. **

**La'gaan: Come on, Alpha Squad. **

Lagoon Boy hoped for the same thing.

**NW: Wonder Girl, you and I are Alpha. **

**WG: Yes. **

**La'gaan: Neptune's beard. **

"Neptune's beard"

**NW: Assignment: Philadelphia. **

**LAGOON BOY: Okay, okay. Give me Beta. **

**NW: Batgirl, Bumblebee, you two and Wolf are Beta. **

**[GROANS] **

Nightwing chuckled in amusement.

**NW: Assignment: Vlatavastok. **

**Robin, La'gaan, Beetle, you're Gamma. Prep the Bio-Ship. You're headed to New Orleans. **

**La'gaan: Gamma always gets the soft gigs. **

Acerbus laughed.

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Ever heard of irony?" the girl asked with a devilish smirk.

No one liked the way she said that.

**NW: Tim, you'll be running Gamma. **

**Rob: Me? Dick, I've never led a squad before. **

**NW: Making this a good opportunity to get your feet wet as field leader. **

**Rob: Because it's Gamma and you're not expecting trouble? Or because we're stretched thin and you have no choice? **

**NW (looking down, remembering Jason, before looking back at his little brother): Just don't die, okay? And no unnecessary risks to the squad. That's an order. **

Nightwing and Batman frowned, both remembering the second Robin.

**LAGOON BOY: A tool shed? Barely enough room for one Zeta-Tube in there. I knew we got the soft gig. **

**Blue: And yet I'm strangely okay with that. Yes, I am. Yes, I am. Yes, I am! **

Everyone shot him confused looks, Jaime shrank in on himself.

{This is good, the heroes don't suspect that this Scarab is the one talking to you}

'Oh yeah, how so?'

{We will not have to create another Blood Beetle}

Jaime shivered, hoping that Acerbus won't be showing that.

**Rob: Gamma Squad to Cave. We're in position. **

**Mal: Acknowledged, Gamma. All team squads and Justice League units are in place and ready. Go time. **

**La'gaan (Sarcastically): Congratulations, Blue. You took out an actual tool shed. **

**Rob: Gamma to Cave. There's no Zeta-Tube here. No Kroloteans, no hidden entrance. **

**MAL [OVER RADIO]: Watchtower sensors still read trace Zeta radiation from the site. **

**[BEEPING] **

**Rob: Confirmed. But the radiation signature is earning from below the waterline. **

**Rob: You're up. **

**[CHATTERING] **

**[SPEAKING IN KROLOTEAN] **

**Rob: Gamma to Cave. We hit the mother lode. Huge base. Alien tech. Multiple Zeta, uh, platforms. And more Kroloteans than I can count. **

**MAL [OVER RADIO]: Acknowledged. Will send backup. Until then, lay low. **

**[BEEPING] **

**Blue: That may be a problema, ése. **

**[ROBIN GASPS] **

**[SPEAKING IN KROLOTEAN] **

**Blue Beetle (deadpanned): Soft gig, huh? **

Acerbus chuckled, she can see why her other liked Blue so much, though she would take Black over Blue any day.

**BATGIRL [OVER RADIO]: Beta to Cave. **

**We found a Zeta platform, the kind Strange described. There were two Kroloteans here, but they Zeta'd away before we could apprehend. No human prisoners. **

**Mal: Acknowledged. Destroy the platform and report back. **

**NIGHTWING [OVER RADIO]: Alpha to Cave. One platform, now non-operational. One Krolotean escaped. Zero abductees. **

**Mal: League units are getting the same results. Ditto, Beta. **

**NIGHTWING: And Gamma? **

**MAL: Yeah, about them... **

"Gee thanks" La'gaan sarcasmed.

**[SCREECHING] **

**Rob: Form up. Blue, you have our six. **

**Blue: Si, hermano! **

**La'gaan: Stay liquid, minnows. **

**[GRUNTING] **

**[ROARING] **

**[SPEAKING IN KROLOTEAN] **

**La'gaan: They really don't like you. I'm a little jealous. **

**[SPEAKING IN KROLOTEAN] **

**Blue: He said what? **

**La'gaan: I said I'm jealous. Don't rub it in. **

**Blue: Not you. El jefe over there. **

**Rob: Wait. You can understand this screeching? How? **

**Blue: I don't know exactly, but I can. Jefe's ordering all the Kroloteans to Zeta off-world. He's setting this base to self-destruct in four minutes. **

**Rob: Then we're getting out. Anything else? **

**Blue: No sé, he said something about sacrificing the playthings below. **

**Rob: Playthings? Oh, man, the abductees. **

**Jaime: Three minutes thirty, ése, then, boom. **

Everyone was on the edges of their chairs, hoping they got out in time with the humans who were abducted.

**Rob: And Nightwing said no unnecessary risks to the squad. But this is necessary. Below. We have to get below. **

**Beetle: There. **

**Beetle on point. Go **

**Blue: Going. **

**Rob: Grab him. **

**[CHITTERING] **

**MAN: Hello? Is someone there? Please, get us out. **

**Even More People: It's Robin. **

**Yay (Sarcasm) People: The Boy Wonder. **

**WOMAN: Thank heaven. **

**[GASPS] **

**People: More aliens. **

**More People: Keep them away! Aah! **

Acerbus scoffed, "hypocrites"

**Blue: Hey, we're not aliens. **

**[KROLOTEAN GROWLS] **

**Blue: Okay, well, he is, but we're not. **

Acerbus snorted catching everyone's attention.

"Episode 09 or 10" she murmured.

**Robin: Get this open. **

**[PRISONERS SCREAMING] **

**[LAGOON BOY GROWLING] **

**Person: Thank you. We didn't mean... **

**La'gaan: It's fine. I get that a lot, chum. **

**Robin: Ask him the fastest way out. **

**Blue: Dude, I don't speak the... Wait, you can? Well, what are you waiting for? **

**[Blue asks for directions, Krolotean answers] **

**La'gaan: Blue's an odd little fish, isn't he? **

**Everyone nodded. Jaime shrank even more. **

**Blue: [SPEAKING IN KROLOTEAN] I mean, this way. **

**Robin: Come on. **

**[BEEPING] **

**[GASPING AND COUGHING] **

**Robin: Where's La'gaan? **

**La'gaan: That's right. Gamma Squad rules! **

**[SlGHS] **

**Blue: Uh, Rob'? **

**NW: Dude, way to get your feet wet! **

Everyone laughed. They sure loved their Den Mother.

**[RAAN] **

**Whoa. **

**Zeta Squad, welcome to Rann. **

"That was episode one, we will begin episode two after my sib gets here" Acerbus stated calmly.


	3. Sibling

**Sibling- **

A girl with unnaturally pale skin, hazel nut green eyes and copper hair appeared wearing ( pin/808255464355450940/). Blue and white giant wings were rested on her back, a long tail was curled in front of her and horns were slightly curved on her head.

"Acerbus, why did you call me? I had important business with my hatchlet!" she said, clearly annoyed.

"Everyone, this is Glacier D Soul, my Other" Acerbus introduced, "Glack' we're watching Invasion"

Glacier glanced at them, her eyes flashed ice blue when they landed on Jaime and Bart.

"Bluepulse?"

"Not yet"

Glacier sighed, "you forgot the idiots in shells and Black"

Acerbus frowned, "I thought you didn't like Black?"

"I don't like Ambassador, Scientist or Green" Glacier corrected, "Black is my favorite villain, not that I'll ever be him"

Acerbus grinned, understanding the inside joke.

"Why not, he won't be the first male you be" Acerbus teased.

"We were keeping that Dimension from getting Moded, don't get your head as big as your killings"

Acerbus chuckled.

"Ulspf oe[[a Invasian Young Justice" Glacier said calmly.

Suddenly, four more occupants appeared in the chairs in the back.

Two of them looked like giant centipedes while two looked like Blue Beetle but different colors.

"Everyone, this is the Reach Ambassador, the Reach Scientist, Black Beetle and Green Beetle" Glacier introduced.

"Asshole, Female Asshole, Green Asshole and Black Beetle; Glacier brought you here to watch the future" Acerbus stated calmly.

"Don't be mean"

"Episode two is coming on in a minute" Acerbus left, Glacier followed.

* * *

"I really need to get back, Acer'" Glacier said as Acerbus searched for episode 2, "Jaime is getting an Alike today"

"You have ten minutes" Acerbus stated cooly.

"Thank you" Glacier disappeared.

Five minutes later she reappeared, looking like the proud mom she was.

Acerbus chuckled before playing the show. The two teleported to the last two chairs in the back of the room.


	4. NOT FORGOTTEN!

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**I have NOT forgotten this story, it will be uploaded sometime next week (around Easter)**_

_**The Writer,**_

_**Sparrow-Talon**_


	5. Earthlings

**Earthlings- **

**Superboy (landing painfully): This is not how the mission was supposed to go **

Everyone grew worried, wondering what happened.

**Beast Boy: I'm totally walking on an alien planet! Wow, sis, you must say that like every day on Earth. **

**Miss M: Actually, I kinda do. **

**Beast Boy: Wait, we can breathe the air here, right? **

**Doctor Guy: Sardath, and his daughter, Alanna. Miss Martian, Superboy and Beastboy. **

**Doctor Strange: Wait, you're speaking English! **

**Miss M: No, they're not. But I linked us mentally. And I'm serving as a psychic translator. They speak Rannian, we speak English. But all now hear the language they understand. **

**I still don't get the big hate for earthlings? How do they even know any earthlings to hate? **

**I assume Adam showed you this. We are still unclear on the details. Science Command is not inclined to share intelligence with its' people but we have learned there was an accident on the planet Rimbor involving earthling criminals knowing as the Justice League. I assume you are not associated with these outlaws? **

**We are not members of the League. **

**Only these 6 were on Rimbor. But since then the Kroloteans have posted planetary watch alerts for every criminal in the League. **

**The Kroloteans! That's who stole your Zeta platform tech! They used it to secretly invade Earth, which is how they found about other Leaguers. **

**Scientist: I know. I told you that the last time you were here. **

**Strange: Of course! Kroloteans, right! I misunderstood you. I thought it was just a Rannian word for "thief". **

"It does" Glacier stated calmly.

Acerbus lightly shoved her with her shoulder.

**Alanna: It might as well be. **

**Yeah, Krolotean culture revolves around stolen tech. **

**We heard. **

**Question is what do we do about it? **

**Alanna: My father's Zeta shield will help. **

**Scientist: If I can perfect the design. Your primitive Zeta tubes would still function within the confines of the earthling atmosphere, but unauthorized travel to and from other worlds will become impossible. In short, my shield will prevent more Kroloteans from invading your world via Zeta beam while trapping any still entrenched there. And in the meantime Adam tells us you've located the Kroloteans' zeta platform here on Rann? **

**Indeed. **

**But the jungles of Rann can be dangerous, you earthlings will need a guide. **

**I'll go, must complete your work on the zeta shield. **

**But transportation out of the city of Ranagar is not also without risks, must disguise these earthlings. **

**We should be fine now. Unless the Rannian Science Patrol comes in for routine ID checks **

**I'll create a diversion, lead them off the train. **

**No, it's not safe. **

**You are the jungle guide, remember? I'll ditch these guys and circle back to your father's compound. Help him finish the Zeta shield. **

**Be careful. **

**Doctor Strange: "Beware the Jabberwock, my son! The jaws that bite, the claws that catch! Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun The frumious Bandersnatch!" Got your nose! No time to say Hello, Goodbye, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! **

**Alanna: Jabberwock? Bandersnatch? **

**Connor: His last name is Strange. **

Chuckles filled the room.

**Strange: And down the rabbit hole I go! **

More laughter.

**Alanna: We'll be in range of the coordinates soon. **

**Beast Boy: Hey, sis, remember that time you and Superboy visited me in Qurac, he picked flowers that were really poisonous. **

**Miss M: It was a long time ago, Gar. **

**BB: Noted. But you remember, right, Superboy? **

**How much farther, Alanna? **

**Alanna: We're close enough. Now. This way. **

**BB: Now that is some prime alien souvenir material! **

**Alanna: Wait! Lucian Bog, deadly. Basically, if it looks pretty, don't touch. **

**BB: Noted. **

**Alanna: Where did all those Kroloteans come from? **

"First episode" Glacier cooed, leaning her head on Acerbus's shoulder.

**Miss M: Earth, I think. Our teammates were set to raid their earth bases about now. **

**BB: Can't you just translate their thoughts and find out for sure? **

**Miss M: Their minds are too alien. It'll take hours, maybe days to learn their language psychically. And I definitely couldn't do it without them noticing. **

**BB: Hmm Noted. **

**SB: They are following us. Or something is. Something big. Move! **

**Alanna: Hurry, in here! **

**Miss M (Link): Superboy, Alanna, are you- **

**SB: Safe, for now. You? **

**Miss M: We lost them. **

**BB: Now can we blow this Popsicle stand? **

**Miss M: Now we stay put. Give their patrols a chance to move on. We'll meet up below the Mag-rail when it's safe. **

**Alanna: And then regroup with Adam and my father to determine what to do about this Krolotaian base. **

**SB: M'gann, be careful. **

**Miss M: You too, Connor. **

Acerbus stuck her tongue out in disgust and Glacier fake-gagged.

Others aww'ed.

**Alanna: So, how long were you and she together? **

**SB: All my life. **

**Alanna: You wanna talk about it? **

**SB: No. **

**Miss M: Can she hear us? **

**SB: It doesn't work that way. Translation's basically automatic. She is not conscious of what we say out loud. **

**Alanna: Well then talk. I live light years away so you'll never see me again, makes me the perfect confidante. **

**SB: It's complicated. And weird. **

**Alanna: Hey I have a crush on an alien from another planet. Who am I to judge? **

**SB: You asked for it. See, I'm a clone. Force grown in the span of a few months to look like... this. M'gann somehow saw I could be more than the weapon i was created to be. **

**Alanna: Complicated, but sweet. Go on. **

**SB: M'gann's a shapeshifter. To her looks are clothing for the mind inside. Easy to change. But I am the opposite. It's become clear the processes used to create me had a side effect. I don't visibly age. At all. I am not immortal, I'm aging internally. But I'll always look **

**Alanna: This good? **

**SB: Standard blessing and curse. **

**Alanna: Seems like a shapeshifter would be the perfect match for someone suffering from your condition. **

**SB: I used to think so. Anyway she's with La'gaan now. He's kinda a jerk, but he is good to her. **

**Alanna: It's obvious she still has feelings for you. Perhaps she regrets leaving you for him. **

**SB: She didn't. I dumped her. She left me no choice. **

Those who did not know what happened were looking at the two, curious if the show would explain why Superboy had no choice.

**Miss M: They're gone. **

**BB: Way to lead a mission accomplished. Up high Sis. Ugh ...What's that for? **

**Miss M: Nothing. Family prerogative. **

**BB: Get off. Race you to the Mag-Rail. **

**Miss M: Slow down, Gar! Before a carnivorous tree takes a bite out of you. **

**BB: No worries. You can just give me another blood transfusion. Wonder what power I'll get this time? **

The two siblings smiled slightly.

**Miss M: The power to listen to your adopted sister maybe! **

**BB: Sorry, didn't hear that! **

People chuckled at the interaction; the chuckle suddenly cut off at the next scene.

**Miss M: Beastboy? Garfield, what is it? Oh Gar, i'm so sorry. I should have been there. Done something. But it's not your fault. You couldn't have stopped Queen Bee. I miss your mom too, but we have to keep moving. It's not safe here, please. **

People looked sad. Garfield hid his head in his sister's chest as she rubbed his back in soothing motions.

**SB: We're close. I can see the Mag-rail track up ahead. **

**Alanna: (Rannian Language) Earthlings **

**SB: Miss Martian isn't translating. M'gann, can you hear me? Something's wrong. **

Everyone grew worried.

**Strange: Whew ..boy am I glad to see you. Thought I'd never lose those science patrol goons. How's the zeta shield coming? **

**Scientist: (Rannian Language) **

**Strange: And we're back to charades. **

**Connor. **

**SB: Me? I'm big game. Take care of her. Kid, you may just change my mind about monkeys yet. **

Superboy smiled at Garfield, Garfield smiled back.

**Alanna: Wake up! **

**Miss M: Alanna, what happened? **

Sighs of relief filled the air.

**Alanna: Oh, thank goodness, I can understand you again. You and Beastboy were captured, but we rescued you. **

**[M'gann destroys Kroloteins mind]**

Everyone looked sick.

Acerbus snarled and stood, her wing flared out and her tail lashing.

"HOW CAN YOU DESTROY SOMEONE'S MIND LIKE THAT?!" she shouted.

"That information is helping the team!" Miss Martian tried to reason.

"IT'S DESTROYING SOMEONE'S SENSE OF SELF! IT RIPS OUT THEIR VERY SOUL! YOU ARE WORSE THAN THEY EVER WILL BE!"

"Acer' calm down" Glacier tried to calm her.

"CALM DOWN?! YOU SHOULD BE MADDER THAN ME GLACKERIE! SHE IS HARMING OTHERS BECAUSE SHE FEELS LIKE IT! SHE IS JUST LIKE LUPIS!"

Glacier flinched at that name, her eyes drifting away for a second before returning to her sister, "So were you"

Acerbus's anger flickered before vanishing and she sat down with a huff, her eyes still glowing red with rage.

**Alanna: What just- **

**Miss M: Time to go! **

**SB: You ok? **

**Miss M: Fine. I got this for Beastboy. **

**BB: Souvenir! Sweet! **

**SB: Where did that come from- M'gann, what did you - **

**Miss M: Never mind that now. We have to get back to Earth. I know what the Justice League did on Rimbor. I know what happened during their missing 16 hours. **

The Justice League and Young Justice Team looked at each other, excitedly.


End file.
